


Sworn To Secrecy

by hadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother!Draco, F/M, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, The reader is a Malfoy but dating a Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadfoot/pseuds/hadfoot
Summary: Hi I'm scared that tumblr is going to delete my blog so I'm backing up all of my oneshots here have a nice day





	Sworn To Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm scared that tumblr is going to delete my blog so I'm backing up all of my oneshots here have a nice day

It was exhilarating, really - knowing something that the rest of your family, or anyone else for that matter, didn’t. You found a certain thrill in keeping a secret, even if it could be tiresome at times. Not to mention, frustrating beyond belief, mainly because you wanted nothing more than to showoff your lover of three years. 

Hiding a relationship was never the greatest thing in the world, but it wasn’t the worst either. There was some relief in the fact that you didn’t have to hide it from everyone, but the pain of having to hide it from your own family always seemed to leave a lingering sting, no matter how many times you had told yourself that it was worth it.

It had gotten easier after you graduated from Hogwarts. As an adult, you had more freedom, and you weren’t stuck in an environment that was prone to rumor and gossip. And, you were away from the prying eyes of your younger brother. If he had ever found out, it would be over for you and your relationship. Your father would never approve. 

“My daughter, a Malfoy, dating a Weasley?”

He would disown you completely. 

Sometimes, you didn’t think that that would be such a bad thing. You never felt as if you belonged, your beliefs and morals being completely different from your father’s. Part of you believed that you weren’t so different from your mother, though. Sometimes, you thought your mother only complied with your father out of love. However, you understood, and you never held her at fault for it either. Some people would do anything for their family. 

Even so, if your family wouldn’t accept you and understand, and while you still loved them unconditionally, you weren’t entirely sure that you needed them. 

You still didn’t want them to know that you were dating Fred Weasley, though. And thankfully, he understood, as did his family. 

The Weasley’s were just like everyone said: selfless, loving, and beyond compassionate. They brought you into their family with open arms from the moment Fred brought you to the Burrow. Your last name never mattered to them, and while their last name never mattered to you, you knew the same wasn’t said for your family’s opinion. 

You could never understand why your father could dislike such amazing people. It was beyond you.

You had been sitting in the upstairs office of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, reading from the new book Arthur Weasley had given to you the other night. It was a muggle book that Harry had enjoyed, who passed it along to Ron, who passed it along to his father. It was called Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland, and so far, the story had captivated you completely. You could hardly put it down. And that’s why Fred had to pry it out of your hands after entering the room. 

“I reckon you didn’t hear a word I just said, did you love?”

You blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m sorry darling.”

“Come on now, don’t apologize,” the redhead said with a small smile,“No reason to.”

You nodded your head gently. You were still getting used to not having to apologize for the littlest of things - something you constantly had to do when living at home. 

“What’d you need?” you asked, standing from your chair and stretching your arms above your head. 

“Nothing much. Just in the mood for some ice cream and wanted to see if you would care to join me?”

You weren’t particularly in the mood for ice cream, but you figured you could at least walk with him. “Lead the way, Weasley.”

“Can do, Malfoy,” he winked while linking his arm with yours.

You two ventured out of the office and made your way into the busy shop. Since opening day, the place had been booming with customers. The shop had been a huge success, and you couldn’t be prouder of the twins. 

Summer was coming to a close, and Diagon Alley was overrun with kids and their parents. You smiled at a group of upcoming first years as they ran past you, their voices filled with excitement and joy. You looked over to Fred to see him smiling down at you.

“What is it?” 

He shrugged, turning his head back, although the smile never left his lips. You rolled your eyes, a chuckle rising in your throat. 

Reaching Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, Fred removed his arm from yours and held the door. 

“A true gentleman,” you teased with a small curtsey. 

“M’lady,” he replied with a dramatic bow, causing you to giggle.

The line in the shop was long, but it was moving quickly from what you could tell. Fred reached for your hand, and you gladly took it. You would never grow tired of holding his hand.

It took only five minutes for Fred you get his ice cream. He had repeatedly asked you if you had wanted anything, to which you declined each time (“I’ll just steal a bite of yours”). 

You managed to find an empty table in the corner of the shop, right by the window. The both of you sat, you facing the window while his back was turned to it. As always, conversation flew easily. 

“Mum wants us to come ‘round for the weekend. I went ahead and told her we’d be there.”

You nodded, grabbing Fred’s spoon before it could reach his mouth. You licked the ice cream off, returning it to his open hand. “Sounds good. I might head home tomorrow then. See Draco before he leaves for the school year.”

“How’s he doing?” he asked, a worried look in his eye. He might not show it all of the time, but he did care about Draco, if only for the reason that he was your brother.

“Okay last I heard,” you shrugged. 

You had always been close with your younger brother, even though you didn’t always agree with him. But he had been acting different, and it left you worried. He was far more irritable, and angry. He looked tired all of the time, and you knew he would never admit it, but you could tell that he had been crying more, as his eyes always seemed to be glossy. 

“Just okay?”

You shrugged again. “He won’t talk to me.”

Fred frowned, his spoon hanging from his mouth to which you gave a small smile. He reached across the table and took your hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he placed a small kiss to your knuckles. You sighed, looking into his eyes and finding nothing but love and admiration. You were in love, you were so completely in love. You felt as if you could scream it to the wo-

You hadn’t noticed someone standing in the window, staring at you, until the sun was suddenly shinning in your eyes, their shadow having blocked it. You looked to see a head of short, platinum blonde hair retreating into the crowd. 

“Shit,” you muttered, raising from your seat and quickly making your way outside. 

You looked the way in which he had gone, but he was already lost in the sea of people. 

“Draco!” you called out, standing on your tiptoes to try and find him amongst the crowd. “Shit shit shit shit shit.”

“What is it?” Fred questioned, suddenly appearing at your side.

You ran a hand through your hair, tears prickling your eyes. “I just saw Draco. He was watching us through the window.”

Fred didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to say that it was going to be okay, because he knew that if Draco told your father, it wouldn’t be okay. You would be devastated, to say the least. So instead, the ginger man simply pulled you into his arms and lovingly stroked your hair. 

You took in a sharp breath, trying your best to calm yourself. You weighed the options in your head, thinking of any and all solutions. 

Coming up with only one, you knew what you had to do.

You had to come clean. You had to tell your family your secret.

***

The following day, you made the dreaded trip home using a portkey. Standing in front of Malfoy Manor, your stomach was in knots. Draco had to have already told your father. If there was one thing you knew about your younger brother, it was that he could never keep anything from him. 

Taking a deep breath, you slowly made your way into the house, wanting to stall for as long as possible. 

The Manor, as always, was quiet. You stood in the entryway for a moment, about to wander your way through the house in order to find your parents, but you were stopped before you could even take a step forward. 

“Y/N,” your father said, a cold edge to his voice. 

You flinched, hoping he didn’t notice but knowing he did by the raise of his eyebrow. 

“Father,” you replied, swallowing the lump in your throat and standing with your shoulders back - posture impeccable. 

“I was just heading out. We were expecting you earlier.”

“I know, I just-”

“I don’t want to hear an excuse. I expect, however, that you will be on time in the future.”

You nodded, biting your lip and glancing towards the stone floor. 

Lucius sighed, reaching forward to place his hand on your shoulder. “Welcome home, Y/N. We’ll talk more at dinner. Until then, I have some important business to attend to regarding your brother.”

Nodding again, you met your father’s eyes. “Speaking of Draco, where might I find him?”

“He’s in his bedroom, getting ready for this coming school year. Go, spend time with him,” he said while stepping through the front doors and making his way down the stone steps. 

“Father, one more thing.”

“Yes?” he asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. 

You hesitated, slowly turning to face him. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

He stiffened at your words, but shook his head after a few moments. “Nothing regarding you.”

And with that, he was off, and you were left confused. 

Draco hadn’t told him?

You stood in the entryway for a few more minutes before heading deeper into the Manor, walking to your brother’s room. Once outside, you knocked briefly, and opened the door once you heard him mutter a quiet “come in”. 

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes going from you to the floor once you entered. You could tell without words what he was feeling. 

Betrayal. 

“Draco…” you whispered, making your way to the bed and sitting beside him.

“Don’t” he hissed, turning his face away to hide the tears you knew were in his eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“Please just try and understand-”

At your words, Draco whipped his head around, eyes blazing. “Understand what exactly?”

“He’s not like Father has-”

“You hid your relationship from me. Me, Y/N. Your own brother.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, eyes scanning his face. “Your mad…because I’m dating Fred Weasley…and I didn’t tell you?”

“Well of course I’m mad! We tell each other everything!”

“But I thought you didn’t like the Weasley’s?”

Draco looked down, shrugging his shoulders. “What’s it matter if I like them or not? You clearly do.”

“And you don’t care that I do?”

“I only care that you’re dating one and didn’t tell me.”

Silence fell over the room, and you both stared at the floor. Minutes passed like this, before you sighed and leaned your head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Draco. I just…you know how father is. I couldn’t risk it.”

He hummed, leaning his head on top of yours. “I won’t tell him.”

You nodded your head in appreciation, a sigh of relief escaping your lips. “Thank you, Draco.”

You both fell into silence once again, but this time, it was comfortable. Leaning back on the mattress, you folded your arms underneath your head. 

“What ‘business’ did Father leave for, anyways?”

Draco shrugged, but you noticed his shoulders stiffen.

“You know, you’re a bad liar.”

No response. You frowned, furrowing your eyebrows.

“He said it had to do with you…”

More silence. 

“What happened to ‘we tell each other everything’?”

“I can’t tell you,” he whispered, voice heavy with emotion. 

You sat up, your heart sinking at the tone in his voice. 

“Draco…are you in some sort of trouble?”

“I said I can’t tell you, and it would be better if you stopped asking.”

“But Draco-”

“You kept a secret from me for years, let me keep this one just a little longer,” he pleaded.

Desperation was clear in his eyes, and it left you absolutely floored. All you could do was nod.

“Thank you…” he whispered.

Your voice was barely above a whisper itself. “Just promise me you’ll tell me if you need my help.”

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat,“Okay.”

Shaky as it was, you sighed, and kissed his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re my little brother and I love you.”

He smiled, though fear still shone in his eyes, and you could only hope that everything was going to be okay. 

***

You returned to the flat later that night after having an uneventful dinner with your family. Fred was waiting up, the book you had been reading earlier in his hands. He tossed it onto the bedside table at the sound of the door. 

He stood as you entered, crossing the room to pull you into his embrace. “So how’d it go?”

“Draco didn’t tell them,” you replied, a soft smile playing at your lips, but Fred could still see the worry in your eyes. 

“That’s good, that’s what we wanted…right?”

“Yeah, it’s great.”

“Then why the worry?”

Another gentle smile formed on your face. “Just family drama is all.”

“Something happen with Draco?”

You felt the lump rise in your throat, and you had to look away. Folding your arms across your chest, you let the tear flow freely. “I don’t know.”

Sobs wracked your body as you feared for your brother and the unknown cause of his fear, which ultimately led to your own. Fred’s eyes widened, and he pulled you into his chest, stroking your hair as you cried. 

“It’s going to be okay, love. Draco’s going to be fine.”

You hoped he was right. All you could do was hope.

You were just glad that, as for right now, you still had both of your families. And you hoped to have them both for the rest of your life. 

Hope. Little did you know how much of it you were going to need in the coming years.


End file.
